BlazBlue X Persona 4:The Knight of Blue Rose
by NoelNarukami995
Summary: Love to summon Personas?Love to use Astral Heat in battles? Now you can read a romantic love story between Noel Vermilion and Souji Narukami in BlazBlue X Persona 4:The Knight of Blue Rose.


_**BlazBlue X Persona 4:The Knight of the Blue Rose**_

_**Chapter 1:The Girl from the Novus Orbis Librarium**_

_"Attention to all passengers, you are now arriving..Yasoinaba..."_announced the announcer, telling to all passengers that they are now reaching Yasoinaba or shorten as Inaba, a small, rural town around Tokyo. The place wasn't popular like other cities but somehow life in a peaceful Inaba would be fun.

"..." muttered a sigh. There goes a young girl with a long back length blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. She was fidgeting with her navy blue skirt as she stared outside the window, looking into the scene of Inaba. "Ya..so..inaba..." is what she could muttered as she pouted and waiting for the train to stop. As the train stops, she tried to reach out for her bag. "Ah..figures..why am I being too short...?" she said, feeling a bit angry. "Can I help you with that?"asked a male voice, standing behind her. "Eeekk!" she squealed, making a commotion as the rest of the passengers are looking at them. He gave a warm smile and scratches his short, bowl-shaped hair as the blonde girl stared at him, looking a bit angrier than before. "Don't. Do. Like that. Again,"she spoke the words to the guy like he was a total idiot to herself. He shrugged and smiled again, "Okay,miss. I won't do it again. I promise. So, can I help you with this? "he asked as he pointed her bag next to his. The girl nodded as they guy took her bag and placed it onto the floor. She quickly slung the bag over her back as her other hand is carrying another.

"Ya staying in Inaba?"asked the guy again as he was fixing his black turtleneck shirt. She nodded, thinking how to avoid contact with this guy._"He's being too friendly, how could I gonna avoid contact if he keep asking me like this?"_she think to herself. He nudged her and asked, "Hey. Are you sick or something?" She almost dropped her scarlet bag onto the road when she gripped it tight and glared, "Watch out with this. It's fragile, you know?!" she yelled at him, walking fast. The guy looked at her as she walked away, he smiled to himself. "Such sudden approach..I better surprise Nanako and Doujima-san right now~" he said gleefully as the two of them walked separate ways.

"Wonder what were Makoto and Tsubaki-chan were doing...? They are having a week off and I have to go on international missions...? Great Jinny Kisaragi...I'll slam my Bolverks onto your face flat when I showered your body with Fenrir!" yelled the girl to herself as she stopped at a famous Inn in Inaba themselves,the Amagi Inn. She opened the door and saw a wrinkly old woman at the receptionist table. "Oh, hello. Welcome to the Amagi Inn,"greeted the woman to the blonde girl. She bowed a bit as she walked to the receptionist table to see her. "I-I wanted to rent a room..."muttered the blonde girl as the old woman laughed in a lovely way. "What's the matter, deary? Are you new around Inaba? "asked the old woman again. The blonde girl just nodded and looked around the Inn. "Ah..I see...you are just the same like a friend of Yukiko. He's a young lad who came from Tokyo, telling me that his parents have some works to do..Hmm, young people this days...always love to neglect their children aside...I'm glad my Yukiko being friends with him, making himself happy inside out," said the old woman as she pointed to her, a picture of Yukiko. Beautiful student with long, straight black hair, a red hairband, and gray eyes. That's how she interprets it. "I-I see...she looked..smart.." is what she could mutter.

"Mind I have your name, young lady? From your bags along, I think you'll be here for a long time. So,Yukiko might come here and meet you for sweet talks,hmm?" asked the old woman as she was scribbling something on her notebook.

_"Noel Vermilion."_ answered the blond haired girl. "Ah..a red Christmas...nice and beautiful name..I wished Yukiko would be around here, showing you the whole town..but today she got school with friends, so I guess you can wait, Noel?" asked the old woman again. "I don't know yet, urr.."said Noel as she wasn't informed of the old woman's identity. "Please, call me . I'm her mother, "answered the her. Noel nodded and offered her sweet smile. "I see, ..If you please..I need to pack out certain things..." said Noel as gave her a key and pointed towards the stairs. "Enjoy your stay, Noel,"said as she bowed to her. Noel bowed back and smiled. "I will, . Thank you."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
